


making mooves

by namethesay



Series: MOOO! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, In Public, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Size Difference, cow hybrid, get ready for : more porn, jaehyun is a little spoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namethesay/pseuds/namethesay
Summary: taeil and jaehyun goes home





	making mooves

**Author's Note:**

> background check of me : an agricultural student who is SLIGHTLY obsessed with cattles

by the time holiday comes along, taeil's salary and bonus had also rolled in, and he could afford for them to go home. jaehyun lights up when his hyung mentioned that they are going home, he ended up humming around while cleaning the house for the rest of the day. taeil isn't surprised, of course the boy misses his mama. he misses his family too.

jaehyun was always, amidst his minor clumsiness, a meticulous little chirp. which comes in handy, since taeil is forgetful sometimes. jaehyun is the one who reminds him to eat when he does his work at home, and he's the one who tidies up taeil's papers when the older falls asleep on his typewriter. he's the one who prepares breakfast and irons taeil's work clothes in the morning. honestly, taeil doesn't know what he would do without jaehyun.

taeil fixes the round glasses on his nose. he could see the cow hybrid in his peripheral. jaehyun was kneeling by the bed, folding clothes neatly and stacking them carefully inside the luggage while singing to himself. sometimes taeil just couldn't help but coo at anything jaehyun does, the boy is just too damn cute. his mind went back to the cryptic text his mom sent him about a surprise jaehyun allegedly is going to be over the moon about. 

"you excited to go home, jaehyun?" taeil quips, turning his chair around to face his hybrid. jaehyun was almost done with the packing and ready to close the trunk. the cow hybrid's ears twitch, and he grinned. "yeah, i miss mama sooo much," if you see a night sky without any stars, that's because they're all in jaehyun's eyes. "can't wait to show her new recipes i learned," the boy's eyes are sparkling with excitement, taeil swears he could burst. he looked at the wall clock above taeil's desk. taeil has already wrapped up his typewriter and neatly tucked it to the edge of his desk, which means he's done with his work. 

"now, we have to sleep early so we don't miss the train tomorrow, hyung," the older complies, taking off his glasses and putting it back in its case before going to jaehyun on the bed. "you wanna cuddle?" jaehyun nods and lets taeil spoon him. his tail swishes slightly. jaehyun always makes taeil pat his bum when they cuddle because it makes him sleep so much better. from this angle, taeil can clearly smell jaehyun's earthy pheromones lulling him into sleep.

just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness, something struck taeil. "have you pumped? and don't forget to pack it for the trip," the cow hybrid, annoyed, just grunted and hummed.

\---

taeil was woken up by a shrill yell. "hyung, the train goes in 30 minutes! wake up!" jaehyun is often unaware that he is, in fact, a lot bigger than taeil, and that a moderate jostle can push taeil off the bed. the older man landed on the floor with a resounding _'ugh'_ before fully processing what was happening. the cow hybrid was already halfway changing into the day clothes that he prepared the night before. with eyes still heavy with sleep, taeil looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. _crap, he forgot to turn it on._

"taeil hyung, what are you doing? we're gonna miss the train!" jaehyun screamed from the other side of the room, where he was scampering to shove his portable pump in a duffel bag. jaehyun didn't look apologetic for knocking taeil to the floor at all, being so busy cramming all their tiny toilettries in his bag. taeil obeys jaehyun and quickly put his day clothes on.

when taeil was done with his stuff, jaehyun had put all their baggages on the front door. luckily, it wasn't that hard to get a taxi around their apartment complex. the train station isn't that far and they had originally intended to walk there, but the situation calls for dire solutions.

taeil is sure he overpaid the driver but he couldn't say anything before jaehyun began dropping their baggage and pulling it with him running into the station. they made it just in time for the train's last call. 

when they sat down on their designated seats, taeil and jaehyun were both panting and sweating. taeil's arms hurt a bit from carrying luggages so haphazardly. "thank god we made it," jaehyun sighed as the train's horn blare and they began leaving the platform.

taeil's hometown isn't terribly far from the city, and they are riding on the express train, but it will still be soon until sunset that they arrive. taeil's brother is probably going to pick them up at the town station. taeil was just about to open a magazine when he heard jaehyun start whimpering lightly. 

"what's wrong, jaehyunnie?" taeil looks to his side where jaehyun was sitting. the hybrid's face is cherry red and his hands clenched, looking restless. taeil suspected that since jaehyun didn't get a chance to pump this morning, he would be painfully full by now. he looked to jaehyun's bountiful chest. he is right. even when wearing a bra, his tits look taut and engorged. "you're full, aren't you?"

the cow hybrid nodded timidly with glossy eyes. "then maybe you can pump in the restroom," taeil suggested, but jaehyun shook his head. "a mom just walked in with two toddlers, i think they're gonna be there a while," the tip of his tail swishes behind him skittishly. jaehyun _could_ just pump in his seat, but the machine is loud and jaehyun would never want to pump in public space.

as taeil put his magazine back in the seat pocket to help jaehyun out, his stomach growled. jaehyun giggled. "you didn't have breakfast earlier," he forgot about his predicament for a second. "it's okay hyung, i packed our breakfast last night and i bring it in my-" he was going to reach for the overhead compartment to bring his bag down but taeil stopped him.

"it's okay," he started unbuttoning jaehyun's blouse. "i'll just feed off of you," the poor hybrid blushed dark red like he just got sunburnt. "b-but people will see," he tried lightly slapping taeil's hand off but the older was persistent.

"shhh, it's alright," jaehyun looked around. most of the passangers were old folks or families with little children. none of them seem to be paying attention to him. _still, it's really embarassing!_ "hyung," jaehyun whined. he stopped in his tracks when taeil shot him a look. 

"come on, jaehyunnie, don't you wanna be good for me?" taeil grasps one boob in his palm, making jaehyun wince a little. "hyung is so hungry, i don't know if i can last any longer," he traces circles around where he knows jaehyun's areola is. taeil always knows how to bend jaehyun to do all his bidding, and that's just one of the reasons why jaehyun loves taeil so much. 

"o-okay," after one final look around, jaehyun dutifully lets taeil do what he set to do. the older unclasped the front of jaehyun's nursing bra. sure, getting the right size is hard because of how big jaehyun's tits are, but these bras they bought in the mall is really convenient for when jaehyun has to pump on the go and he is glad that he bought jaehyun a bunch of it, since they often get ruined by milk spillage and stains.

jaehyun gulped when taeil began latching, his flush never dying down. the older utilized jaehyun's bigger body to shield them from the aisle view. taeil didn't even need to suckle. as soon as his tongue presses on jaehyun's nub, milk begin gushing out. he really is filled to the brim.

taeil lets out satisfied soft grunts as the sweet, rich milk hits his tongue. it has been quite some time since he last fully enjoyed jaehyun's milk. they're usually shipped to the bakery first thing in the morning, and he didn't get to have some for himself. 

taeil prides in having jaehyun, a purebred dairy cow hybrid. his milk always tastes just right, and people love the pastries made with jaehyun's milk. his milk is especially ripe and satisfying when jaehyun is let to fill until he's uncomfortably full, but taeil never told anyone that.

he made sure to take the same amount of milk from both tits and let go with a slight pop. they ignored the slight attention garnered at their direction from the wet sound and the sweet smell of milk, as it quickly diffused. taeil looked up. jaehyun was still flushed, one hand still covering his mouth to prevent gasps and whines from coming out. "there's a good boy," taeil pats jaehyun's plump thigh, putting the covering panel back on the bra.

"better?" taeil asked. jaehyun just nodded, still in a short high after having the tension on his breasts relieved. he decided to let jaehyun be for a minute, patting his own belly, which is expanded slightly from the amount of milk he just consumed.

after the high subsides, it's like the world resumed for both of them. the train tracks continued making sounds and the little children around their seat continued chattering and yapping.

soon after, the restroom door swings open and the vacant lamp switched on again. jaehyun, now back to his senses, collects his duffle bag and proceeds to pump the rest of his milk in privacy while taeil reads his magazine, hunger sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty terribly written but hey the sequel is never as good as the original


End file.
